Lorraine "Script" McClaine
"When faced with adversity, laugh in its face." Lorraine "Script" McClaine is the newest member of the Shadow Guard, a Faelian of unknown Faery origin. Biography Growing up Lorraine always heard the most fascinating stories from her Great-Grandfather- tales about the many races of faery and their flight from Earth to a realm not previously unknown. Such fanciful stories that seemed too good to be true, but the spark in her Great-Grandfather's otherworldly bright blue eyes held a confidence that did away with any doubt. It was from him that Lorraine inherited the love of long hikes and enjoying nature for what it is and potentially could be. But when she was seven her family moved to Northern Scotland and she never saw him again. Gradually she began to forget the stories, but she never stopped taking her daily walks. It was on one such walk that she came across the ring of mushrooms and fell through the portal only to find out that all those stories she only vaguely remembered were real. While residing in Eldarya, Lorraine learns of her Faelian heritage- concluding that her great-grandfather was most likely the faery in the family or at least the offspring of one. Personality Lorraine can be a bit spacey and absentminded when distracted, and more likely to become irritated if interrupted too much. She is bit naive and sensitive, especially when it comes to jokes at her expense; and struggles to be nice to everyone in spite of their attitudes towards her. But sometimes her temper will get the best of her, especially around Ezarel and Nevra. She feels lonely surrounded by people who treat her with dismissive disdain, and tends to clings tightly to the few who are fair to her. But as time goes on, Lorraine becomes more assertive and confident. What would have brought tears to her eyes at the beginning of her time in Eldarya, now no longer fazes her. Lorraine's own relationships with the other inhabitants of El also evolves and settles into tentative friendships. Appearance Lorraine is of Scottish decent, and so has many common features shared with her kinfolk. Her bright ginger, normally held up in some way, ends roughly at her hips when left down and has a strong wave to it. Her faery blood shows through with her unnaturally intense sapphire eyes, something directly inherited from her great-grandfather line; which she hides behind her pair of glasses. Unlike most Scots, Lorraine is tanned from always being outdoors, rather than being pale. Lorraine is a very modest individual and prefers to wear neutral colors. She doesn't like the Eldarian fashion all that much, as she believes it to be too immodest for her tastes. But she makes do with what she has on hand. Oft days, the citizens of El will find her wearing the clothes she wore when she stumbled into the mushroom ring (see profile picture) Abilities and Hobbies Being only Faelian descent, and not a full-blooded Faery, Lorraine doesn't appear to have any extraordinary abilities, however that doesn't account for the minor things she seemingly inherited from her great-grandfather. Things like being able to walk quietly without effort, her ability to never lose her way while traveling, and the way she was able to instill trust within most animals- which eventually is converted to being trustworthy to companions. She like exploring places within the HQ and the outdoors. Lorraine is the type of person to just stand in one place and enjoy the landscape, which gets her in a bit of trouble sometimes. She also likes to sketch. She'll sketch anything, from people that are sitting still long enough for her to draw them, usually without their knowing, to documenting the strange things her companion brings back for her. Currently, Lorraine is working on a field journal of the life, culture, and creatures of Eldarya. She had hopes of being a forensic artist when she was on Earth. It was her love for sketching that she earned her nickname "Script" from her father, short for 'De''script''ion Artist Extraordinaire'. Relationships Leiftan: Being one of the few people who was friendly to Lorraine from the very beginning, she holds Miiko's right hand man in high regard. Though their paths rarely cross unless within the parameters of a mission, both a exceeding polite and courteous to each other. Eventually, Leiftan's kindness caused Lorraine to develop a crush on him- changing their easy friendship into something wrought with nerves and shyness on her part. So far, he seems to be oblivious of Lorraine's affections. Ezarel: At first, Ezarel's sharp wit and sarcasm rubbed Lorraine the wrong way. A sensitive person by nature, Ezarel's sense of humor oft times hurts Lorraine feelings more than it made her laugh. However as time went on and she settled into her new life, the two began to develop a strange friendship of sorts- based entirely on teasing each other. Nevra: Like Ezarel, Nevra and Lorraine did not get along in the beginning. Unfortunately, he was also her Guard Leader, thus Lorraine had to deal with him more often than Ezarel. As a result her intense dislike for Nevra only cooled into mild annoyance and exasperation, whereas the time away from Ezarel eventually dissolved any initial dislike between the two. Lorraine now considers Nevra to be a very annoying flirt and her opinion is unlikely to change anytime soon. Valkyon: Neither Valkyon or Lorraine interact with each other enough for Lorraine to form a solid opinion of the quiet leader of the Obsidian Guard. She respects him immensely, and both are unfailingly polite when having to work together on missions Keroshane: As another Eldarian who was kind to Lorraine from the start, Lorraine has a soft spot for Kero. She considers him her best friend in Eldarya, though he seems a little reserved and shy around her. In her off hours, Lorraine can be mostly found by Kero's side in the library if she's not out in the one of the many gardens, indulging her passion for the outdoors. Chrome: Though initially thinking Chrome was just a smaller, ruder version of Nevra, Lorraine eventually came to like the werewolf boy, even going so far as to form a sibling relationship with him. She treats him like a younger brother, teasingly calling him the 'wolf cub of the Guard'. He in turn teases her about her crush on Leiftan whenever they are alone together. Miiko: Lorraine's first impression of the Leader of the Guards of El was that she was a very intimidating person. An impression that hasn't changed at all. Though she tries her best to please Miiko, often Lorraine falls just short of the woman's expectations. Ykhar: Aside from Kero, Lorraine considers Ykhar to be her best girl friend. Both are very close in personality, highly strung and often misunderstanding what other people mean. They bond over their love for the outdoors, having vividly bright ginger hair, and having the tendency to ramble or space out. Alajea: Much like Valkyon, Lorraine doesn't socialize with Alajea much. The few rare times she has the chance to talk with the land-dwelling mermaid, Lorraine is torn between exasperation for Alajea's extreme airheadedness or comradery that they're both out of their element in El. Despite any misgivings, both are often found in the gardens with the unclaimed companions that loiter around HQ. Mery: Much like Chrome, Lorraine sees Mery as a type of younger brother/cousin figure. Though she isn't as close with him as she is with Chrome, Lorraine does enjoy spending time with the younger boy (more often spending it trying to "find" his Crylasm again) Ewelein: '''At the beginning, Ewelein seemed to think Lorraine was too immature and brattish to be taken seriously, and was often slightly condescending towards her, but since the mission to the Jade Region, they have both become more amiable towards each other. Other than Chrome, Ewelein is the only other person who knows about Lorraine's crush of Leiftan. Anytime Lorraine is in the Infirmary, the elf is encouraging her to talk to Leiftan about her feelings. '''The Masked Man: Lorraine exercises extreme caution when it comes to the Masked Man. She is wary of his continued help, but despite the opinions of the other Guards she doesn't believe him to be totally evil, but rather a person with morals firmly in the grey, working for his own self-serving interests. Companions Antares Danalasm | Legendary | +361 Antares is the definition of 'heartfelt', he loves Lorraine and all the other companions with all his heart. He's a bit naive when it comes to a few things, but he means well. The poor buck was extremely clumsy on his delicate hooves and is constantly falling over himself, especially in his eagerness to do good. As an adult he retains his clumsiness, but at least he's regal while doing it now. He's the partner-in-crime to Fantasia's Aquinas. Together they are called the Double A. Xerxes Ciralak | Legendary | +293 Xerxes is the mischievous younger brother of Fantasia's Ciralak, Descartes. Xerxes seems to have a natural talent in getting himself in all kinds of trouble. Lorraine is convinced he tries to find the messiest, stickiest substance to roll in just for fun (he seems to love honey and flour the most). But he's not all fun and games. Xerxes is very protective of his owner and isn't above attacking anyone who dares insult her, even if he is only a pint-sized fuzzball at the moment. Kero once described Xerxes as being the cat version of Ezarel. Aelios Minaloo | Epic | +180 Aelios is a very content pup. He's not very rambunctious as one would expect from a puppy. To be honest, he acts more like a cat than he does a dog/wolf creature. He loves to lay next to Lorraine as she sketches. But because he was injured in a fight with a monster, Aelios is currently on break and stays to keep Elveyl company. (He's very spoiled too, Lorraine can't say 'no' to his blind puppy eyes). Elveyl Dalafa | Common | +52 Elveyl is very shy and skittish around new people, partly due to being an extremely fragile Dalafa and partly due to her previous owner not taking care of her. She dearly loves her strange human partner, whom often leaves Elveyl in her room, in order to prevent the Dalafa from being injured. Whenever she is not on missions, Lorraine will often take Elveyl out on walks around the HQ gardens. Elveyl is prone to nuzzle her owner whenever she walks through the door. Qeap Corko | Common | +17 Qeap was the companion Lorraine received when she first became a Guardian. Due to her inexperiance with having a companion, they did not get along too much and she eventually returned to her egg. Qeap has since hatched again, and stays with Elveyl as company while the other companions explore HQ whenever their owner is not around. Unhatched Draflayel Egg Draflayel | Legendary | N/A Unhatched Lovigis Egg Lovigis | Legendary(?) | N/A Unhatched Poulpatata Egg Poulpatata | Rare | N/A Trivia * Lorraine's is friends with fellow Guardians: Fantasia, Faia, Neioku, XTeaX, and leyasu. They refer to her exclusively as her nickname. ** Neioku and Script often keep each other informed about who has a crush on the other. * Lorraine's family on Earth consists of her parents, and three older brothers- two of them being adopted * Lorraine's favorite Earth food is Egg Drop soup. Her least favorite is Coconuts. ** She doesn't have a favorite Eldarian food, in her opinion all the food there has a funny taste to it ** On a dare, Ezarel once made her try Elveyl's food (honey fruit). She refuses to speak about the event, and when Ezarel tries to bring it up she smacks him * Lorraine wanted to be a forensic artist back on Earth. If she wasn't a Guard, she believes she'd like to be the first Eldarian ecologist- studying the native flora and fauna and making comparisons to how they effect each other and the Faery population. Category:Guardians D-M Category:Leiftan Category:Female Category:Shadow Guard